Promposal
by HidanIsAlive
Summary: A compilation of one shots that all tie together. The chapters will be kinda short for the most part. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

**_Kirishima_**

Shaky fingers curled through blonde tufts of soft hair. Eijiro bit his lip nervously as his boyfriend played on his phone, a furrow in his brow as he concentrated on his game. Katsuki's tongue poked out from between his lips. The crimson haired boy gazed down at the blonde, hands stopping as he lost himself while studying the boy's features.

"Why'd you stop?" Bakugo questioned, his voice soft and his eyes still trained on his phone.

Kirishima blushed, licking his lips, "Sorry, I- ah, I was staring again and I realized how much I love you."

The blonde froze, looking up at his boyfriend. They stared at each other for a moment before Bakugo grabbed the redhead's face and kissed him. Eijiro's ears tinged pink as Katsuki broke the kiss as quickly as it began.

"Love you, too." He mumbled, a small smirk ghosting over his lips as he went back to playing a game on his phone.

Kirishima let out a small chuckle, moving his fingers through the blonde hair once again. He bit his lip, a ball of nerves settling in pit of his stomach.

 _Just ask him you absolute loser._

A voice in the back of his mind spoke, causing the ball in his stomach to open and release millions of butterflies throughout his gut. His eyes travelled back to Bakugo's, the blonde's now half closed as fingernails scratched his scalp gently.

 _No time like the present._

"Hey, Bakugo…" the redhead began, causing the blonde to open his eyes a bit wider and look up, "So...I know you think it's dumb and all but...I was wondering if maybe...I dunno, maybe we could go to prom together?"

Silence filled the room as Katsuki sat up. A few moments passed and Eijiro broke the silence, "Never-"

"Only if our ties match."

Kirishima's eyes widened, "What?"

Bakugo smirked, "I'll go. But the condition is we have to have matching ties."

The crimson haired boy stared at his boyfriend in bewilderment. He was speechless, Bakugo never suggested things as cheesy as that. Matching ties? That's the only condition? It was too good to be true.

"I'm down but, you sure you wanna do something so…" He trailed off.

Bakugo chuckled, "Corny? Hell yeah. We're already gonna be at prom, the corniest event in any high school ever. Might as well be a corny matching couple, too."

A wide smile waltzed out onto the redhead's mouth before he grabbed the blushing blonde's face, giving Bakugo an Eskimo kiss. Bakugo blushed a deeper shade of pink gently trying to get Kirishima off of him before giving in and wrapping his arms around him. Bakugo would never admit it out loud, but he'd do anything to see Kirishima smile… Even if that meant going to a cheesy dance in matching ties.


	2. chapter 2

**Todoroki**

Todoroki wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Every time he saw Momo his hands grew clammy and his throat got dry. His heart raced, his stomach did flips, his face and ears burned, and even his pants felt tighter sometimes. He didn't dare tell his friends in fear they'd laugh at him so instead he decided to take a trip to the infirmary and ask a professional what's wrong.

He slid the door open and stepped inside only to see Izuku sitting and talking with Recovery Girl, "Sorry, I'll come back later."

He turned to leave but was halted by Izuku's voice, "I was just getting ready to leave, Todoroki!" He chirped, pulling his backpack on.

Shoto sighed quietly to himself turning once again to face the two. Izuku said a quick thank you to Recovery Girl before saying goodbye to her and Todoroki, leaving the two alone.

"Young Shoto, what a pleasant surprise! What's the matter? Take a seat! What's the matter?" The elder woman smiled warmly, gesturing to the examination table.

Shoto hopped up onto the table, "Is it possible to be allergic to someone?" He inquired, eyebrows knitting together in worry of what reply he may receive.

The woman quirked a brow in confusion, "No? Why?"

"Well," The young Todoroki began, "Every time I'm around Momo Yaoyorozu, my throat gets dry and I start to feel hot even when I'm not using my quirk."

Recovery girl tried her best to hold in her laughter, her face turning bright pink, "Shoto, dear. You're... you're not allergic to her." She took a deep breath to calm down so she could explain the situation.

Shoto watched her in silence as she composed herself, "You simply have a crush."

The boy's eyes widened, "a what?"

"A crush."

He thought for a moment before realization washed over him, "Oh..."

Recovery Girl could no longer hold her laughter. Shoto's face flared, the heat spreading to his ears, tinting them a deep crimson color. Despite his embarrassment, he smiled. That smile that was neither too large nor too small. The clarity made him feel much better.

After thanking Recovery Girl, Todoroki made his way back to the dorms. He felt as though a weight was lifted, everything fell into place. Recovery Girl's voice rang in the back of his mind.

"Maybe you should ask her to prom."

Todoroki mulled over the suggestion, his heart racing. How the hell would I do that? He thought as he entered the dormitory. His friends looked up at him from where they were sitting in the common room.

"Hey, Todoroki! Feeling better?" Izuku asked, all but skipping over to his best friend.

Shoto nodded, "I need your help." He said as he continued walking to his room, his freckled friend trailing behind him.

They walked in silence as Todoroki replayed his conversation with Recovery Girl over and over in his mind. What if she doesn't like me back? He thought as he opened his door, allowing Izuku to walk in ahead of him. The green haired boy sat down, crossing his legs as he waited for his friend to speak. Todoroki sighed, thinking of what to say. It was silent for a moment before Todoroki finally found the words.

"I have a crush on Momo." He admitted causing Izuku to choke on his own saliva.

The green haired boy took a deep breath in an effort to stop choking, clearing his throat once he'd calmed down. Todoroki gave his friend a confused look, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. Another silence fell over the friends before Midoriya broke it.

"I didn't expect that. Why're you telling me this?" He questioned feeling just as confused as Todoroki looked moments before.

Shoto sighed laying down on his futon, "You've had a crush on Uraraka for a while and I was just wondering what you think I should do. Recovery Girl suggested I ask Momo to prom."

Izuku's face heated up at the mention of his crush on Uraraka, "Well...I was thinking about asking Uraraka to prom so I don't see why you shouldn't ask Momo."

Todoroki hummed in thought, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he mulled over the possibility of being rejected. He shook his head realizing it was stupid to overthink this so much, "I'm going to do it."

Izuku watched the boy as he walked to the door, "Wait, like... now?"

Todoroki nodded, stepping out of his room and heading to the common room. Izuku trailed behind, secondhand nervousness settling in his stomach. The taller boy's eyes scanned the room for his crush. When he didn't find her there he sighed, padding over to Jiro and asking her where her friend was.

Jiro eyed the boy for a moment before smirking, "She's in her room."

With a quick "thank you", Todoroki left the common room and headed toward Momo's room. His body collided with another, knocking him out of his daze.

"Ah, sorry- oh!" His gray and blue eyes met a pair of black ones causing his heart to flutter.

Momo blushed deeply, "I'm sorry, Todoroki. I wasn't watching where I was going!"

The boy smiled a bit, cheeks flaring, "No, no I wasn't paying attention either." They laughed in shared embarrassment before a silence fell over them.

Momo broke it, "What are you doing here?" She questioned, not that she minded. She just found it a bit odd for him to be anywhere but with his friends or in his room.

Todoroki cleared his throat, "Well, I wanted to ask you if...because prom is close and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to be my date?"

Momo's eyes widened at the question causing Todoroki to doubt himself, "You dont ha-"

"Yes!" She blurted, slapping a hand over her mouth, "I'd love to be your date." She answered calmly.

Todoroki's blush spread to the tips of his ears, tinting them a light shade of pink, "A-alright. Can't wait." He smiled, not sure what to really say.

The two stand there for a moment before walking back to the common room together. Todoroki sat next to Izuku, a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes met Momo's momentarily. Prom couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
